The Little Sena 2: Return to the Sea
Cast: * Ariel - Sena (Tai Chi Chaser) * Eric - Rai (Tai Chi Chaser) * Melody - Molly Hale (Pokemon) * Flounder (Young) - Louie (Ducktales) * Sebastian - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * King Triton - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Ursula - Zoycite (Sailor Moon) * Undertow (Large Size) - Meowth (Pokemon) * Undertow (Small Size) - Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Cloak and Dagger - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) * Undertow's Transformations - Wobbuffet.(Pokemon). Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Scar (The Lion King). Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Blonde Haired In Orange Dress - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Skinny Boy In Green Suit - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Chubby Boy In Blue Suit - Donha (Tai Chi Chaser) * Handsome Boy - Edward (Marvel Disk Wars) * Various Childrens - Various Anime Children * Adult Flounder - Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck * Music Players - pokemon chracters * Grimsby - Merlin (The Sword in Stone) * Carlotta - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef Louis - Himself * Tip and Dash - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) and Bernard (The Rescuers) Quotes: * Zoycite:Oh, it's just no use. The power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome. * Jokester: I'll bet Claudia could've done it. * Zoycite:What was that you said? * Jokester:Nothing. I'm just saying-- * (She tries trow a Bollet at him but he dodge) * Zoycite: Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me. (picks a starfish) It was always Claudia this or Claudia that or Zoycite, why can't you be more like your sister Claudia?" * (throws a starfish hurls picture of claudia vorstein) * Jokester: Well, it isn't Claudia's fault I got miniaturized. It's yours! * Zoycite:Is not! * Jokester:Your fault that we had to hide out here for 12 frostbitten years. * Zoycite: Is not! * Jokester:Your fault that we can never show our faces at polite society again! * Zoycite:You're really pushing it, small fry. * (crystal ball zoycite and jokester sees molly with locket) * Both:It's the locket! * Zoycite (Cackles) This just the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for When Sena's innocent little daughter uncovers the secret of that locket she's going to have lots of questions And who'll be right there with all the answers? * Jokester:We will. * Zoycite:Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Shaggy's undoing. * Jokester:And I'll get to be big again. * Zoycite:Finally I'll succeed at the one thing my sister never could * Jokester:Really really big again! * Zoycite:Total domination of the seas! * (Zoycite and Jokester dancing and cackles) * Jokester:I'll be huge! Gallery: Sena Tigeroid.jpg Rai-0.jpg Molly Hale Happy.jpg Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo.jpg Zoycite in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Meowth in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg The Jokester.png Ozzy & Strut.jpg Sailor Mars-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg Donha.jpg Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs